


Longing For

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by that old Instagram post, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Under an Umbrella, You wanted longing, have some longing!, in the rain, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are both busy thinking about hypothetical futures (one is implied, the other is shown)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 30
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone say that there weren't enough fics inspired by the Instagram posts. And of course the first thing that came to my mind was that one with the umbrella, you remember it, right? Also, can anyone just tell me why I feel like crying every time I look at those LadyNoir posts? Just look at the way he's looking at her, in each and every one! Gah. Anyway, longing? Did anyone say longing?

It had started as a joke, mainly. Adrien never expected that Ladybug would take him up on his offer. After all, the normal reaction when it had started raining would have been to just postpone patrol for better weather, right? Nobody liked getting wet in the rain, so the chances of anything bad happening even if they weren’t around were slim.

But for him, patrol was his favourite time with his lady. So he’d jokingly suggested they get an umbrella and just make the most of it. He’d expected an eye-roll, a “Don’t be stupid, Chat,” or anything else really. But not the slight hesitation, the look of uncertainty that crossed her face. And her quiet “Ok.” 

He’d left her under an awning for like a minute, knowing exactly where to find an umbrella. He just made sure it was big enough for both of them. And then they were off. Of course, having patrol the normal way was out of the question. They couldn’t exactly hop from rooftop to rooftop while holding the umbrella between them. Then there was also the added risk of slipping on something wet while doing so, which could end badly for both of them. 

So, walking around it was. Which somehow made it feel even more surreal. Them, under the umbrella, just walking around. It was almost like they were out there for fun, not doing patrol. But he shouldn’t let himself think that. Probably Ladybug had her own reason for doing this. After all, they were friends and enjoyed each other’s company, right?

Almost as soon as they started their, well, walk, for lack of a better word, they were surprised by Alya. He really suspected that the girl spied on them and knew when they were out and about. How else would she know exactly where to find them and at the right time too? 

She just snapped a quick photo of them, no doubt to post on the Ladyblog and fuel whatever rumours there were of their current relationship status. He found himself sighing, casting a worried glance in his lady’s way. He really hoped this wouldn’t make her feel uncomfortable about their little stroll in the rain. Ladybug just looked lost in thought. So he politely sent Alya on her way and it was just the two of them again.

And it almost felt like there was no one else there. The rain was falling steadily and the streets were deserted. Also night was almost there, dusk quickly turning to darkness because of the heavy clouds in the sky. Not surprisingly, nobody wanted to be outside in weather like that.

Normally, so would Adrien. He didn’t like the rain and when he was Chat it was like some cat-like instincts made him avoid water like hell. But he didn’t mind this time. He was with his lady and after all they had their own shelter from the rain. Although, while the umbrella was the biggest one he could find, it was still hard to protect them fully from the downpour. They needed to be a little closer to each other for that, he reasoned. Tentatively, he brought an arm around Ladybug’s shoulders, almost expecting her to jump out of her skin at the sudden contact.

Instead, she surprised him again. It was as if she’d expected it, had wanted it maybe. Because she just sighed and relaxed into him, her head reclining to his shoulder, a spotted arm winding around his waist. For an almost full minute, he didn’t dare to breath as not to break the spell. Surely, this couldn’t be happening. They were still walking, slowly as not to jostle each other and to better hide from the rain. But the feeling was different. There was no way he would still think of this as patrol. For one thing, none of them paid any attention to what was happening around them. They were in their own little bubble, under the umbrella, as if cut off from the rest of the world. And there was none of their usual banter too. 

He didn’t dare speak, because he loved having her like that, relaxed and just enjoying his company. And she wasn’t speaking either, whatever was on her mind keeping her occupied. They just kept walking, their feet mindlessly tracing the familiar streets, no destination in mind. 

If he had to describe Ladybug’s mood, it was a strange word that came to his mind - resigned. It was as if she’d given up on pretending, on keeping him at an arm’s length. There had been so many moments recently when he’d caught her looking at him thoughtfully, as if lost in another world, where she could love him back. It was as if she knew it could happen, but she didn’t know exactly how and was trying to work it out by observing him. Why she was doing it, he wasn’t sure. Was it to make sure it didn’t happen? But then again, why would she be thinking any of that? Most likely, he was reading too much into normal pensiveness. He’d better not put his hopes up, right?

But for tonight… well. It was as if no rules applied to their little rendezvous in the rain. It was just them and nothing else mattered. Tomorrow, it would be back to normal, he’d bet. Not mentioning this episode, not exactly pretending it never happened, just leaving it behind. That little moment in time when they could be how they wanted to be, not worrying about the consequences. 

He didn’t know how he felt about that. It was so much and yet not enough. He longed to stop, turn around and sweep her off her feet, literally. He could see it so clearly. The umbrella would fall to the ground, forgotten. They’d hold onto each other tightly, not minding the rain at all. And their lips would meet in the sweetest kiss one could imagine. He could almost feel her fingers in his wet hair, the taste of her on his lips. It could happen so easily. 

But no. He couldn’t risk pushing her away. For whatever reason, she’d decided to give him this evening. He’d cherish it and not allow his treacherous heart to make him want more. It was enough. It had to be enough It was all she could give him for now and he had to respect that. And one day, well, hopefully things may be different. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing prompt:  
> Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn't resist adding a kiss. Leaving it only as Adrien imagined it was too hard for me. The boy deserves some love. And the rain reminded me of this prompt.

It turned out they’d both been so caught up in their separate musings, that when a sudden gust of wind swept through the streets, it caught them off guard. The umbrella trapped in the current of air got snatched out of Ladybug’s hand. They could just look at it in wonder as the wind dragged it down the street. 

They turned to look at each other in shock and it was only when he took her in, the falling rain already plastering her hair to her face, that he realised that they were under the rain with no protection and he was getting wet too. 

They started laughing at the strange picture they probably made - standing on the street, looking after the disappearing umbrella, the rain soaking them through. And then their hands found each other and they were running for cover. Unfortunately, they’d long passed that awning where they’d hid when it started raining and they had to run quite a lot until they found another.

They quickly ducked under it, the small rectangle of dry pavement under their feet to confine them until the rain eased up. Which didn’t seem likely to happen soon.

Ladybug leaned against the wall, breathing heavy. Adrien propped his hand next to her, his head hanging low while he tried to catch his breath. 

“Well, it was nice while it lasted,” she said when their breathing returned to normal.

He looked up at her, a small smile playing on his lips. It had been nice, yes. He was about to say something, when his eyes caught a blurry movement and then he felt the tiniest of touches to the tip of his hair. She was watching it, not him. 

“Your hair is wet,” she said, as if she was only just noticing. Which was absurd, since they were both drenched. But somehow this simple fact caught her attention. He was about to reply that her hair was quite wet too, when her other hand came up too, on the other side of his face, tracing the outline of his dripping hair. 

His hands on his sides now, formed tight fists as he fought to stand still. And he found that he could hardly breath. She looked so lost in what she was doing, she probably didn’t notice. But his heart started beating wildly. He barely felt the tips of her fingers touching his hair, but it was enough to make him crave more. To want to lean into her touch, to savour it. And then his heart all but stopped. Because the fingers of her left hand were no longer just tracing the tips of his hair, they were getting tangled in the locks and were soon buried in them. Then her other hand followed suit. 

He gasped, taking in a much needed breath. And her eyes found his. While her hands remained buried in his hair. She seemed to realise what she was doing suddenly, her eyes widening. But then she just sighed and whispered,

“I can’t do this anymore.” She sounded so resigned, a pained expression on her face. As if something was hurting her.

He thought frantically, searching for the cause of her anguish. Had he done anything wrong, said anything wrong? What did she mean with her words? What was it that she couldn’t do anymore?

“What?” he managed to ask finally. He needed to know. He couldn’t stand it, watching her hurt like that.

“I can’t keep protecting my heart from you. Pretending I don’t feel a thing,” she said, so quietly it was barely a whisper. But he heard her loud and clear. 

This was what caused her pain? If there was one thing that had never crossed his mind, it was that if she someday, somehow felt the same way about him as he felt about her, it would be anything but a source of joy for both of them. She knew he loved her. Then why would she feel sad if she loved him back?

He couldn’t understand, but before he asked her to explain, he wanted to wipe the sad look from her face. He wanted to see her brilliant smile, to see her eyes full of happiness. And he’d do whatever it took to make that happen.

He was about to say something, when she started talking again. Still lost in her own world.

“Not when you’re so good to me. When you ask me to walk with you under the rain. And even though I see how hard it is for you, you try to keep your distance. To give me space. You hesitate before you hug me to bring me closer and protect me from the rain. You always think of me. And the only thing I do is keep hurting you. Because I know it’s for the best. But it’s too much. I can’t take it anymore.”

Her words only confused him more. What was he supposed to make of them? Did she want him to give her more space? He thought he’d been careful, never forcing himself on her. Not anymore. He knew she didn’t like it. But then, why was she holding him like that now, her fingers tightening in his hair as if trying to bring him closer? It didn’t make any sense. 

“What can I do to help you?” he asked. Because this was what mattered. He’d do whatever she asked him to do to make her feel better. It didn’t matter if it broke his heart. He’d do it for her. 

“Oh, kitty,” she whispered, a sad smile on her lips. “Just kiss me already,” she added and the next thing he knew, she was really tugging on his hair, drawing his face closer to hers. He closed his eyes. And then warmth. That’s what his brain registered. Her lips were warm on his. Although they were both wet and water was dripping from their hair, down their faces, cooling their skin. Her lips were warm in spite of the wet drops that mingled with their breath. And he wanted to feel more of that. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, while his arms wound around her, bringing her close. Warm and sweet and wonderful. He couldn’t get enough of her. 

And so they kissed, out there in the cold and rainy night. But they didn’t notice the rain anymore or their wet state. Or the cold. The rain kept falling steadily around them, forming a curtain so thick no one could see them there, under that awning. The steady drum of rain drops on the awning was the only sound but they didn't even hear it, they were so lost in each other.

They’d need to talk. He wouldn’t let her get away without an explanation. But if it was kisses she needed now, he was more than happy to oblige her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to prompt list:  
> https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you caught the Chat Blanc allusion as the reason for Ladybug's conflicting feelings.  
> If the title sounds strange, it's from this song - Leon Bolier feat Jady Mayne - Longing For


End file.
